


Blue Grass

by misterbananakun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun
Summary: Brian is stupid.





	Blue Grass

i)

“sungjin’s pretty hot, right?”

“ _what_ ,” jae exclaims, sitting up and looking down at brian in poorly-disguised glee. “you can’t just _say_ that!”

“it’s true, though!” brian laughs, cheeks pink with alcohol. “like—like a busan man kind of way—“

“what kind of man is a busan man—“

“you know, like someone you can depend on or some shit like that,” brian explains, and rolls his eyes when jae just stares at him like he’s lost his head. “you get it. you just don’t want to admit it because—“

“coz he’s like a brother to me, dimwit!” jae hits his shoulder in annoyance. “can we please not talk about sungjin in this light? it’s kind of making me sick.”

“maybe you have a crush on him,” brian teases, grinning. jae gasps at him and decides it’s not worth it to argue with brian about sungjin. they both roll their eyes at each other, grinning. brian pours them another shot.

“wonpil, though,” brian says and jae groans loudly.

“no. please, spare me,” jae moans, falling back dramatically on the grass. his blue hair looks weird overlaying the grass. blue grass. brian belly laughs, not even sure what he finds funny anymore. he lies down too, hands on his belly. head turned to jae. he has his eyes closed and his glasses are kind of crooked. it makes brian want to fix it.

“dowoon, then,” brian suggests. jae just sighs like he’s tired and brian smiles, amused. forever amused. maybe it’s the alcohol. maybe jae’s just hilarious to brian.

“who do you even find hot?” brian wonders aloud. “your standards are pretty high for someone so…”

“wonderful and talented?”

“high-maintenance.”

“you take that back.”

“if you tell me who your crush is.”

jae paused. “no.”

“why? we’re friends,” brian complains just for the sake of it. he’s still staring at jae’s side profile. it’s weird but jae has his eyes closed and he looks kind of nice like this. sharp jaw. dark eyelashes. pouty lips. okay. brian _knows_ it’s the alcohol now, because the thing he says next is:

“it’s not me, right?”

and he’s drunk. he’s joking maybe, partly. he’s drunk and he’s joking, but he’s staring at jae’s side profile and he just watches as jae’s eyes fly open. watches his cheeks and ears redden slowly as the silence persists. and brian’s heart starts to pound, doubling in tempo and force until he can hear it in his ears.

jae sits up suddenly and brian’s world tilts on its axis.

“we should head back. it’s kind of late.”

his voice sounds weird in the stillness of the night. he still hasn’t answered brian’s question, but suddenly brian is afraid to hear it.

“yeah,” brian croaks. he joins jae to gather the beer cans and food containers. the atmosphere is stilted and awkward and brian hates it. he’s suddenly more sober than before, and he hates that too. the trip back is quieter than usual, but jae grins and punches him in the shoulder when they part ways, so brian knows it's all fine.

 

ii)

except it's been two days and brian hasn't seen a hair on jae's head. it's obvious he's avoiding brian, but why the hell would he do that?

“it’s okay,” wonpil says when brian sighs too many times and gets coerced to tell the truth. “couples fight all the time. me and—“

“we’re not fighting, and we’re not a couple,” brian cuts in, sighing. “i wish we were, but jae sees me as a brother.”

wonpil opens his mouth like he wants to say something and then changes his mind, sipping his drink instead. after what seems like careful deliberation, he says, “and how did you come to that conclusion?”

“he told me he's bi the moment we met. that's the kind of person he is. i mean, if he likes me, he would have told me. we spend a lot of time together if you didn’t notice.”

wonpil frowns and tilts his head. “you’re doing the same thing, though?”

“no, _i’m_  doing the thing. jae is not because he doesn’t see me that way.”

“maybe he’s scared?”

“jae would tell me.” brian insists. “he would tell me if he liked me. right?”

wonpil shrugs.

“do i look like im crushing too hard?”

“you look like you’re in love,” wonpil states.

brian grimaces. wonpil can be brutally honest sometimes.

“you both do.”

oh.

“have you ever wondered why people assume you guys are dating and not that you’re pining over him?”

brian remembers the night at the party and how he keeps finding jae’s gaze on him when they were dancing. remembers the next morning, waking up to jae staring at him. the way he glances down at brian’s lips literally all the time. and yesterday night, the way everything goes wrong as soon as brian suggest himself as jae’s potential crush. how flustered jae got, the way he flushes, the way he avoids touching brian.

“oh my God,” brian breathes. “he likes me, doesn’t he?”

wonpil shrugs, but he’s biting his lips trying to hide a smile.

“listen, i need to go,” brian digs into his pockets and pulls out a couple of bills. “here. sorry, i really need to go, hyung.”

wonpil nods sagely. “hwaiting. you owe me a thousand kisses.”

brian swoops in and smooches wonpil smack on the cheek. “got it. thanks, hyung!”

“yah! that doesn’t count!” wonpil yells after him as brian sprints out of the cafeteria.

 

 

 iii)

jae’s talking to jimin when brian spots him easily by his stupid blue hair, glasses low on his nose, loose white t-shirt sloppily tucked in those black ripped jeans he likes so much. fucking nerd. he looks absolutely perfect.

“hey,” brian says, hoping to be suave, except it’s a wheeze and he’s clutching at his sides. he shouldn’t have sprinted like that after he just ate. jimin’s looking at him weirdly, but jae just stares somewhere above brian’s head, clearly avoiding eye contact.

“did…something happen?“

“i need to speak to you.”

“me?’ jae says stupidly and brian wants to strangle him, but he looks perfect in the sunlight so brian probably actually wants to kiss him.

“yeah you, who else?” brian retorts, and finally caught his breath enough to smile at jimin, who smiles back, pats jae twice on the back and walks off to leave them alone.

“what’s up?” jae frowns. “wait, did you run all the way—“

“from my faculty, yes,”

“what the fuck is wrong with you?”

now that he’s here, the anxiety’s kicking in again. is he really doing this? in the middle of campus, with sweat rolling down his face?

“i need to do this before the adrenaline wears off,” brian says. jae looks even more confused.

“what are you—“

“i’m in love with you, dumbass,” brian says. shit. he did it. he really did. shit. fuck!

“what date is it,” jae blurts out. “i swear if it’s april’s fools—“

“it’s august, hyung,” brian can’t help but laugh fondly. gosh, he’s so cute.

“is this a joke? a prank? why are you telling me this now? why are you looking at me like that? why are you—yah, kang yonghyun!”

jae’s in brian’s arms now, his arms trapped between their chests. it’s cute how he’s being so loud yet not even trying to push brian away.

“hyung, can i kiss you?”

jae’s so red it should be hilarious, but it’s so cute and brian is going to hell. “did you have to ask,” he mutters. “i did not sign up for this cheesy shit, brian.”

“oh,” brian leans forward, notices how jae’s eyes are helpessly trained on his lips. “what did you sign up for then?”

“you’re an ass,” jae mutters, and kisses him.

 

 

end


End file.
